


champion

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, M/M, Owner Hunk, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: at face value they're the last couple anybody would expect to do this kind of thing, but that's not stopping them





	1. clink

**Author's Note:**

> first the shallureith. then we discussed a klunk one on the sinful lion server. then i had no self control and here we are.
> 
> specific thanks to theghost and noxiousSanctity bcs these two. these fucking two o m g first it was theghost enabling me in the first place w all this puppyplay and then noxx who's rping the original shallureith one w me. y'all are true friends

_ clink clink clink _

It was a small, subtle sound, and should’ve been easy to tune out, but Shiro couldn’t do that simple task for some reason.

_ clink clink clink _

He’d gotten a few compliments during the day on his new necklace (He had to make sure not to correct them on what it actually was), people  _ oohing  _ and  _ aahing  _ at the pretty, shiny, military dog tags that rested right over where his heart sat in his chest and it felt so  _ perfect. _

_ clink clink clink _

They weren’t official dog tags, Hunk had just bought a mold for the tags but everything else had been his handy work. He’d melted the aluminum, added the words, had put it around Shiro’s neck himself and kissed the spot where it sat against the other’s neck and whispered how good it looked, how good  _ Shiro  _ looked.

_ clink clink clink _

People had asked what the name had meant,  _ Champion,  _ and he’d smiled and said it was a nickname (which wasn’t entirely wrong, it had been an old nickname, but now it had new meaning and weight to it) and wished the other tag could be seen. A slight outline of a bone and the words  _ Owned by Hunk Garrett. _

_ clink clink clink _

Every time he walked around, every time he went up and down the stairs, every time he  _ moved,  _ the tags gently hit against each other and filled the air with a soft series of  _ clinks.  _ If anything Shiro had thought the noise would get on his nerves, but it did the opposite.

_ clink clink clink _

It was a reminder of Hunk. How wonderful he was, how gentle and loving he was to Shiro. The ways he could pick him up, like Shiro was the most precious cargo or a sack of flour. His hands and how they felt, either scratching his head or pinning Shiro down. Those tiny  _ clinks _ kept reminding Shiro of who put these tags on him  _ and he loved it. _

_ clink clink clink _

A sense of ease settled in when he heard that noise, it helped to lower his anxiety and gave something to focus on when he got overwhelmed. Shiro could grab the ball chain the tags hung from and swing it ever so lightly, and the  _ clinks  _ would ring out and soothe him.

_ clink clink clink _

The sound accompanied him throughout his day, from the moment he left it was there as he worked out, showered, went to the store, stopped to drop something off at his job, and all the way home, back to Hunk’s smiling face.

“So how was it? Was it discreet enough? Anybody notice it in a bad way?”

Shiro smiled as he stepped closer to Hunk, allowing him to examine the tags, shivering at the grin he made as he looked at the tag that claimed who owned Shiro.

“Better than I ever thought it could be. Everybody kept on asking about it because it looked amazing, a couple people asked about the name but nobody seemed to notice the other tag.”

Hunk nodded in reply, letting the tags go and they  _ clinked _ as they dropped back down to Shiro’s chest, and he raised a hand up to cup Shiro’s cheek. He smiled when Shiro leaned into the touch, enjoying the calm that spread over his body.

“Now that we’re both in for the night, did you want to set up a scene? You can try being in the headspace with the tags on, or we could just relax and find something to watch?”

It took a lot of effort for Hunk not to burst out laughing at the serious consideration on Shiro’s face, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressing together and the way his eyes looked like he was faced with the most intense series of equations he had to solve in five seconds flat. Eventually he responded, Hunk pleased when Shiro lifted a hand up to thumb at the tags.

“Probably not as a puppy, but maybe subspace tonight? I still don’t know if I want the tags to be for out of play or included in it.”

Hunk nodded, leaning forward and letting Shiro meet him halfway in a kiss, pulling back and gently grabbing his chin.

“Usual scenario or did you want to change it up?”

He knew the answer the moment Shiro bit his lip and the faintest flush colored his cheeks.

“The usual.” Shiro seemed to fidget for a moment before speaking up once more. “Maybe no penetration tonight? I just want you in my mouth.”

Hunk nodded again, he’d noticed that when something new got introduced into Shiro’s daily life he prefered to process it by staying on his knees and giving Hunk a warm place for his cock. He pecked a kiss onto Shiro’s cheek, taking his hand and pulling them towards the kitchen.

“Let's get something together to eat really quick, then we can set up,” and before it could be said Hunk beat Shiro to the punch, “and so help me if you suggest hotdogs with mac and cheese I will bring out the muzzle.”

He wouldn’t actually do it but it was worth saying for the laugh that Shiro gave, a loud guffaw that relaxed him and made him smile, just the way Hunk liked seeing him.


	2. helping paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /lowkey projects slightly onto characters
> 
> /sweats when people inevitably ask what part is the projecting but it's fucking all of it

Hunk was a big giver. He endlessly gave and gave to everyone he knew, of course at the top of his list besides his family was his boyfriend Shiro.

He gave to him so much because Shiro struggled to ask for things. He’d had a past of relationships that had never treated him right and it made Hunk  _ burn _ to know that people had hurt Shiro like that, had taken one look at his sweet mischievous smile and made it frown instead. It had resulted in Shiro thinking he had to suffer by himself when anxiety induced nightmares woke him up, caused Shiro to be able to work himself into panic attacks because he felt  _ guilty _ to ask for help, had instilled a ridiculous belief that if he couldn’t please others then Shiro was worthless.

Emotional and mental damage like that couldn’t be fixed over night, but dammit if Hunk wasn’t willing to  _ try. _

So he did his best to be there when Shiro needed him most. Praised him when he hesitantly asked for help. Encouraged him to be open about his wants and concerns. The puppy play worked hand in hand with it all too. Shiro was already so much happier, even though there was still the days where Shiro was near inconsolable, still believed he had no value, thought he was nothing but a burden to everyone including Hunk.

So Hunk would pull him close and kiss the tears away, tell him to voice the fear and pain, help him see the illogicality to those claims or the things that were simply out of his control. Shiro deserved to have someone who would stand by his side and be a positive force in his life.

But of course one had to be hypocritical when it concerned themselves.

Hunk had nowhere near the bad past or the anxiety that Shiro had, but he struggled to voice his wants too. He hated that he only felt like this towards Shiro.

How could he ask anything when Shiro had been made to give so much? What if he started to connect answering Hunk’s wants as his only sign of worth? Shiro deserved love and kindness and Hunk didn’t want to ruin the progress already made. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back, it helped overall that they both seemed to want the same things so when Shiro asked for something it was a task Hunk was more than happy to do, but there were days that Hunk wished  _ he  _ could be on the receiving end of pampering.

It was still way too hard to ask.

_ “Are you okay? You don’t sound good baby, is there anything I can do to help?” _

Well shit.

Hunk faked something crashing over on his desk to buy him some time, pretending to clean it up as his beautiful boyfriend waited patiently over the phone call they had going. Hunk inhaled through his nose, and responded in as nonchalant of a tone as possible,

“I’m good, I promise hon. This project is just really wearing me out.”

Which was definitely true, but it was nothing Hunk couldn’t handle, even though he was ready to pitch it out the window if it shocked him one more-

“ _ Ow!  _ Ouch fucking fuckity,  _ what did I do to deserve that?! _ ”

It was silent for a moment, and that's when Hunk realized he’d voiced that out loud instead of in his head like he thought he had.  _ Shit. _

_ “Hunk, I. . . I know you don’t like to ask for things, and we can argue about it another time how much of a hypocrite that makes you, but please let me help. I’m about to leave and go home, is there anywhere you want me to stop at or is there something you want me to do once I get home?” _

Hunk gnawed at his lip, hoping if he stayed quiet long enough Shiro would give up. But he literally  _ jumped  _ in surprise at the tone that Shiro used to speak again.

_ “As your puppy I’m asking you as my owner to let me help you.” _

It was  _ commanding _ . Strict, firm, not taking no for an answer. It was. . . nice to hear. Good to be told what to do in this aspect. But he still had his worries.

“I hear you, but. . . god I hate saying this. I don’t want my asking you anything to have negative effects.”

Now that he’d spoken it out loud, it was so stupid. Hunk had really thought that Shiro was that ‘broken’, unable to take being asked to do something that was a want of Hunk’s. Shiro was probably offended, he was going to hate Hunk-

_ “Hunk I love you. I love how much you care for me and make sure I’m happy and comfortable. You’re the best boyfriend I have literally ever had, and I’m forever grateful that you took a chance on talking to me.” _

The pure love Shiro held for Hunk easily bled through the static connection, voice soft and sure of everything that came from Shiro’s mouth, and Hunk could see the way the other’s face bloomed into happiness and joy as he spoke.

_ “You give to me so much, I want to give back. So, is there anything you want me to do before I get home, or anything you want me to do for tonight?” _

Hunk fidgeted in his spot, feeling slightly embarrassed as he meekly answered, “Uh, you don’t have to stop anywhere, but when you get home, could you maybe get into your stuff and wait for me? Like, relax in our bed, and you can do whatever you want until I get home, but just be there to welcome me home?”

He held his breath, but hardly had to wait in anticipation before Shiro eagerly responded,

_ “Yeah of course! Did you want me to prep myself?” _

“No, just wear one of the non-plug tails and we can decide if we want to do one when I get there.”

The knot of worry that had been in Hunk’s chest finally went away, leaving him with a sense of ease that was soon joined by excitement.

_ “Got it, don’t take too long, you can’t leave your pup alone for so long~” _

Hunk wasn’t one to disappoint. He hurried and got his work to a point where he could leave it and easily come back to it, booking it out of there and getting home in a record time of one hour when normally finishing up for the night and leaving took him two and a half.

It was peaceful once he stepped into their home, things were tidy and Hunk could hear the distinct sound of a movie playing from their shared room. Hunk crept as quietly as he could to the room, carefully taking off his shoes and setting his bag down as he went, and was pleased with the sight he saw as he peeked through the door.

Shiro lay sprawled out over their queen size bed on his stomach, his back to Hunk as he watched the movie he had pulled up on the laptop in front of him, one of the 80’s films they enjoyed to put on and rewatch. The pointed ebony colored ears Shiro loved to wear adorned his head, there was also a black shirt and shorts on his body too, and Hunk took a double take at the short, curled, silicone tail that was attached to the belt around Shiro’s hips. Shiro normally preferred the longer and fluffy tail to fit better with the husky breed he liked for their play, he wasn’t a big fan of wagging his tail. Hunk finally took the step in, the door creaking announcing his arrival and Shiro perked up.

First Shiro turned to look over his shoulder, allowing Hunk a look at the collar around his neck, face curious and full of hope. It quickly changed to excitement, and Hunk almost couldn’t believe it when Shiro lifted his hips just enough to wiggle them, causing the tail to wag side to side.

It was the most fucking adorable thing Hunk had ever seen and he knew then he could die happy.

The sight of his eager puppy made it easy to slip into his role, Hunk feeling his stress melt away as he fully entered the room and approached the bed.

“There’s my Champion! Waiting for me like the good boy he is, and wagging his tail for Daddy too!”

Shiro went up onto his hands and knees once Hunk came closer, turning around on the bed to face his owner, settling on his knees and leaning up to greet Hunk with a kiss. He happily accepted the kiss, cupping Shiro’s cheek and deepening it. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s nose, smiling down at him and chuckling at the happy look he got back.

“You made Daddy so happy, you purposefully picked that tail just for me didn’t you? Such a good boy for me!”

Hunk loved the tail-wagging aspect to the play, Shiro always looked so cute shaking his hips to make it wag, and it worked okay for the fluffy tail but the rubber tail produced the best results. Shiro didn’t like the rubber one because of the overall image and if it was the plug one it hit against the back of his thighs which made him whine about how painful it was (or it was just an excuse to have Hunk rub Shiro’s thighs) so it meant something for Hunk to come home and see him willingly wearing that for  _ him. _

Shiro continued to look up at him with the brightest smile on his face, hips idly swaying to keep the tail moving. He suddenly turned back around, Hunk getting confused until Shiro lowered his front half to the bed and raised his hips up higher, a short and curious sound and a hand reaching back to loosely grab his own ass getting Shiro’s question across.

“You  _ were  _ such a good puppy for me, and went beyond more than you needed to. I think I want to cuddle for a bit though, we could put a plug in though so you’re ready to go when we get to that point.”

An eager bark was all the response Hunk needed, quickly stepping over to their toy drawer and pulling out their bottle of lube and Shiro’s preferred tail plug. Hunk laughed as Shiro wiggled even more as he took off the belted tail, gently reprimanding him and telling Shiro to stay still as he pulled down the shorts, and couldn’t help the grin at seeing Shiro’s ass still lightly bruised from their play a night or two ago.

Shiro whined and arched so beautifully under his touches, panting out loud as fingers stretched him open, and he shuddered when a dry hand grasped at the meat of his ass and sent dull throbs of pleasure as old bruises were pressed by dull fingernails. Hunk loved the mix of breathy moans and woofs as the plug pressed in, making sure to praise Shiro the further it sunk in until the start of the fluffy tail met skin.

Champion had been eager to start their friskier activities then, but had no choice but to listen to Daddy and cuddle for a while, and even when he tried to subtly grind up on the other all it got him was a hard grip pressing him down into the bed and a firm voice that made him  _ squirm _ at the carefully restrained lust showing through it, telling him to be a patient puppy and he’ll get his reward.

It was tough, but eventually he got his reward for being a good puppy and helping his owner.


	3. restrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a thanks to Michael for suggesting something that just so happened to be what this chapter needed for me to finish it.
> 
> u da man

It was happening again,  _ fuck  _ it was happening again and nothing was working to help (just like all the times before) and it was worse this time because his boyfriend was the indirect cause of it.

It had started when Shiro had mentioned talking with one of his nicer exes. She’d been nice and upon looking back had seen some errors on her part in their relationship and had wanted to apologize and tie up loose ends. When Hunk had briefly asked who Shiro was texting he had thought Hunk would be happy to hear the situation, but felt his gut sink when Hunk had replied with a clipped “Oh okay.”

**_he’s upset you’re talking to an ex of fucking course he’s upset how could you do that to him_ **

Shiro had tried to swallow down the lump growing in his throat, tried to breath and think of the logical and non-emotionally charged reasons Hunk would’ve responded with that and how he said it.

_ He was working on some school work when he asked so he had to get back to work  _ **_so he could ignore you because he didn’t like that you were talking to her you’ve fucked up you’ve fucked up YOU’VE FUCKED UP_ **

Shiro had managed to keep his calm front up until he made it into the bathroom, fingers shaking as he locked the door and wrapped his arms around himself as he sunk down to the floor.

_ He’s said before how he didn’t like how they all treated me he’s happy to hear one of them wasn’t so bad  _ **_and would make him think you’ll leave him because this isn’t the first time you’ve gone running back to one of them and you fucking know it_ **

He clenched his jaw and chewed on his lip and worked to keep the heaving breaths from turning into sobs and whimpers but it was a fast losing battle, both hands reaching up to press the heels into his eyes and trying to keep himself from fucking crying  _ again. _

_ This is just the anxiety you need to calm down, you can do it this time you can calm down and go back outside  _ **_and face him again? He’s probably had enough time to come up with a break-up talk and you’ll be alone again_ ** _ NO HE WON’T  _ **_YOU DON’T FUCKING KNOW BECAUSE YOU’RE TOO CHICKENSHIT TO GO OUT THERE AND SEE_ **

Once again Shiro was right back where he would always inevitably wind up, alone and crying and all because he let one thing get blown out of proportion by his own thoughts. The hyperventilating had just started when a knock on the door made it worse.

“Shiro, are you okay? You’ve been in there a while honey.”

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK _

There was no hiding it at this point, it’d take too long to try and even his breathing out and respond and if he took too long Hunk would just keep asking and it’d get worse and worse-

**_wouldn’t it be a hell of a thing to just blurt out the words? he’d be even more upset if he found out this happened all because of him-_ **

“M’not feelin’ good. M’sorry Hunk I-I can’t. . .”

He was trying to speak and communicate and he  _ was trying _ but it felt like his vocal chords were tied in knots and his eyes were still watering and blurring everything in his sight and he was so  **tired** of feeling like this it was exhausting and always for no good reason and Shiro wished this stuff could never happen ever-

“It’s alright Shiro, I’m sorry you felt like you had to do this alone. If you still trust me I want you to open the door so I can help.”

He. . . He wanted to help? Why?

Shiro sat in a complete stupor for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, and it seemed as if Hunk was hesitating too on the outside, which Shiro figured would happen until suddenly he heard a  _ very stern _ voice right by his ear on the other side of the door.

“Champion,  _ open the door. _ ”

Oh. . .  _ oh. . .  _ he’d never thought of using the play for something like this.

Maybe it would work?

The promise that voice held gave Shiro the mental strength to unlock the door, shuffling back enough to stay on the ground (since that was where he was going to end up anyway) and allow the door to open, his breath hitching when he saw Hunk already holding the collar, automatically bowing his head in anticipation for it to go around his neck. He shuddered as an open palm rubbed over his head, relaxing as he heard the other speak,

“I’m going to put this collar on you, when that happens you are Champion, understand? You will be a good boy for Daddy and do as I say. Safeword and color?”

Shiro breathed the words out, relief taking its place, “Constellations, green.” and it was cemented further as he felt the collar slip and click into place around his neck. He glanced up through his fringe at the other, waiting for his next order-

**_fucking look at you, you have to get on your knees to feel better, so depraved and pathetic._ **

The whine came unbidden and made Shiro hunch over, grabbing at his head and wishing he could just pull those thoughts out, smash them and kick them and make them  _ stop. _

“Hon? Are you okay? How can I help?”

**_oh boy he must LOVE to see how fucked up you look, completely out of it over a few simple truthful words-_ **

That’s right, Hunk was here,  _ Daddy  _ was here-

“Hold me. Please. That restraint position you talked about do that one.”

Shiro had been shy in admitting that he wanted Hunk to hold him down, whether during sex or their play it was something he had craved and fantasized about, but after he’d mustered up the courage to do that Hunk had done everything he could to include that in. Somehow he’d wound finding out ways to restrain a dog, and had showed Shiro a kneeling one, the person in the video explaining as they got on their knees, their dog sat in front of them, then wrapped an arm around the animal’s chest and put a hand around the dog’s snout. Shiro had been all for doing it, more than a little excited for it. He hated that these weren’t better circumstances but  _ Champion needed that control taken away. _

He thought the other would protest, say no, but before Shiro could let that thought fester there was a hand on his collar roughly tugging him forward. He gasped and followed the motion, being made to leave the bathroom and out into their living space.

Before Shiro could do say or think anything else he felt a body kneel behind him. A thick arm wrapped around his front, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him back into a large and warm chest. Something hovered over his mouth, he could see the tan skin out of his peripherals, and then he heard Daddy speak quietly into his ear,

“Do you want me to press down? Yes or no?”

Champion breathed out a  _ yes  _ that even he hardly heard, but as soon as it was said the hand pressed over his mouth and large fingers tightened just slightly, a thumb soothingly rubbing along Champion’s cheekbone.

He squirmed in the hold, testing his range of motion, but got a flare of arousal when he felt Daddy squeeze him tight to make him stop. The hand on his mouth gently pushed his head back, onto a strong shoulder to pillow it against, and there was the slight press of lips to his now bared neck before words ghosted across it,

“Daddy’s got you, don’t worry about anything else. If this is too much pinch me, you should be able to reach some part of me. Whenever you’re ready for me to let go tap me three times. Go ahead and try tapping.”

Champion found that while his hands were pressed in close to either of Daddy’s thighs, his thumb was in the open and could wiggle around, and he could deliver a dull pinch. He tapped his thumb just as Daddy instructed, and he shivered as he was praised,

“Good puppy. We’ll stay here as long as you need to. Take your time.”

They stayed there for a long time. Long enough that Champion noticed that the world outside had gotten darker through the window he could see.

During that time he occasionally struggled in the hold, mostly when he felt the start of another one of those thoughts, which caused Daddy to tighten his arms and make Champion moan. Other than that he stayed still. Felt his and Daddy’s chest move as they both breathed. Relaxed back into his owner who took his weight. Sighed in content when kisses carefully dotted along the exposed skin of his neck.

Soon the anxiety went away, and he was calm.

Daddy sighed in relief by his ear when Champion eventually tapped his thumb three times on his thigh. He felt bare when the arms fell away, but it didn’t last for long when he felt them guide him back to sit, leaning back into Daddy’s chest again. He moaned in relief as he stretched his legs out, aching slightly from holding position in that kneel for so long, and Champion smiled when a kiss pressed to his forehead.

“I’m switching my color to yellow for now. How are you feeling? Use your words.”

He nuzzled into the careful touch, feeling his eyes droop as he responded back, “Better, so much better. Thank you Daddy.” He turned his head to press a kiss to Daddy’s chest, right where his heart sat below the skin. “Can we please continue?”

“Of course baby, I just wanted to check on you. My color’s green again.”

With that they continued on with the play, as if they just hadn’t come off from a restraint play because Shiro had been having an anxiety attack.

At the end of the night, after both were very nicely fucked out, Shiro told Hunk what had happened to cause it. Shiro once again thanked whatever god he’d pleased when Hunk simply reassured his worries, he had been distracted and was beyond grateful someone had tried to right their wrongs, and said that there was never any way he could be upset or mad at his adorable boyfriend or puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> so to change it up this time send me ideas!!! i have maybe two other chapters in store but if there's other interesting ideas :)))
> 
> comment any ideas or message/send me asks about it on my tumblr: luluwritesthings


End file.
